


Scratch Scritch

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remember, it's not always a good idea to destroy letters you don't plan to send.





	1. The Letter

_Dearest Luna,_

_I’m not even sure exactly why I’m writing this. I don’t even plan to send it to you. I don’t think I even could send it to you, considering that I’d probably ruin everything._

_I keep feeling like we need to change. What we have as a duo isn’t bad, and I don’t want to destroy what’s already there, but to add to it would make me so ecstatic that sometimes I don’t know how to hold it in to avoid losing what’s already there. It keeps threatening to pour out of my mouth every time I open it around you, yet that emotion has become one worth clinging to for me. It might be irreplaceable._

_Luna, you’re probably the most important person in my life right now- aside from my parents, but given their condition, how in my life they are is sadly debatable. Despite that, I somehow feel safest around you, even knowing how much danger there is for my current way of life simply in continuing to spend time together._

_I wish I could make that all stop, but I know I can’t tell you any of this._

_Sometimes I remember the way it felt to see you offer my mitten to me. You almost looked scared then, but there was some other emotion so similar yet so different that I can’t to this day understand no matter how much I try to think back to it. I wish I could know what went on in your head. It would make everything a thousand times easier. Even so, I’m so glad you found it for me. I’m almost glad that I lost it, as horrible as that is to admit._

_Part of me wonders how you even managed to be okay with everything I’ve done. I’ve caused problems for so many people for so long over that thread of the possibility that everything will return soon- too many problems to count, and you’ve accepted that. You took that all as a reason to support me, then helped me so I could find ways to keep everything connected without sacrificing others. I don’t know how you do it, Luna. You’re too amazing._

_I wish there was a way for me to tell you everything I want without having to sacrifice everything else in the process. I need to think of something I can say to make my feelings okay, but nothing’s come to mind no matter how long or hard I think._

_Some days it’s almost too much._

_I need to tell you how much I ~~love~~ appreciate you, and how much you’ll always mean to me, even if you don’t ~~love me ba~~ hold that same appreciation._

_Maybe someday I can give a newer version of this to you, and then you’ll be able to tell me how you feel. I’m so scared, Luna. I don’t think I could stand losing you. I don’t know what to do._

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

_You deserve better than this. Better than me. You deserve better than to have me fall for you. Someday I promise to let you find someone who can be with you- someone who didn’t make you almost lose everything just for one incompetent moron. I don’t know when that will be, but I promise to make it happen. If I can indirectly make you happy, that’s ~~a thousand~~ ~~a million~~ a trillion times better than I could ever deserve, and I’ll gladly take that._

_Am._


	2. The Response

_To Am:_

_First of all, I want you to sit down when you read this. It might come as a bit of a shock, and I know how quick you are to express your emotions when things feel intense. I’m sorry for doing this to you, but it needs to happen._

_Enishi gave me the letter. I’m sure you meant it when you said that you planned to keep it away from me, but he gave me the letter._

_I’m really flattered, Am. It means a lot to me to get to see how much I mean to you, and I honestly had no idea you felt that way. Thank you so much._

_I love you, Am._

_It started as a crush, back before you’d even started to notice me. I remember my heart beating so fast when you took back your mitten, already falling fast for you. Getting to hold your hand by the ferris wheel was such an honor, and I really hoped you’d hold tight to mine if you took my offer to take a ride some other time. You can hold my hand on the ground whenever you’d like, too. I’d love that._

_Sometimes I_ really _wish you would be the one to reach out first._

_You’ve managed to steal my heart every single day at work. Sometimes it’s the little smiles you give me when we’re given a chance to take a break and I’ve finally gotten a part of the choreography, or it might be when I’m not doing such a good job but you tell me not to apologize or that there’s always next time. I even remember one time it was you sneaking me something to eat behind our tutor’s back after you noticed me losing my focus. I think that was one of my favorites. Your food is the best, Am. You’ll make a great wife for some lucky gal someday._

_You really should cook more for me. I can even clean-up for you in exchange?_

_Maybe it could be a thing. I’d also love to learn from you. You’ve taught me so much, and I hope that the few things I might have helped you learn are worth even a tiny bit of what I’ve gotten from you._

_I love you so much, Am. I don’t ever want you to forget that. I want it to stay true forever, so I can always look at you, so proud of how much you’ve grown and how much you’ve been through since even before we’d met, and I want to be able to grab your hand for you whenever you need it, keeping you steady if you ever have trouble doing that alone._

_I want to be there for you whenever you need me. I want you to be closer to me, to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on, you’ll search for mine. I don’t want you to ever need to cry, except maybe if you’re too happy, and I don’t want you to ever leave my side._

_I hope you keep meaning more and more to me, and I hope that maybe you can feel for me even the weakest version of what I feel for you. To see you say that you feel something that seems so similar to what I feel for you feels like a miracle, Am._

_I love you. Will you be with me?_

_Can we be together? I’d like that._

_Yours if you’d like,_

_Luna_


End file.
